¿¿Por qué?
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Este fic es en memoria de las personas que murieron el fatidico día del 19 de septiembre de 1985.Naruto y Sasuke se mudan a la ciudad de México por motivos de trabajo sin saber que la trajedia está a la vuelta de la esquina NaruxSasu Mpreg
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: NaruxSasu

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones: **En recuerdo del terremoto del 19 de septiembre de 1985.

**Advertencia**: Contiene yaoi, mpreg, drama, muerte de personaje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¿Por qué?**

**Parte Iº**

Namikaze Naruto era un joven de 25 años recién nacionalizado en México, proveniente de Japón y dueño de una importante empresa; estaba casado con Uchiha Sasuke de su misma edad. Actualmente vivían en la ciudad de México, en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento en la colonia Roma. Ambos tenían un pequeño de seis años que era la viva imagen de su papi: Sasuke.

Eran las 7:00 am de la mañana del 18 de septiembre del año 1985. La familia Namikaze se preparaba para un nuevo día.

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y el almuerzo que su pequeño se llevaría a la escuela.

—Dobe —aquella sensual voz sacó una sonrisa al rubio; miró a la puerta encontrándose con un joven azabache de piel clara, hermosos ojos negros y luciendo un embarazo de casi nueve meses.

—Sasuke. No deberías estar levantado ttebayo —lo regañó el rubio.

—No soy un enfermo terminal, usuratonkashi —gruñó el azabache mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas con ayuda de su esposo.

—Lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa — ¿Quieres desayunar fruta o huevos ttebayo?

—Fruta —respondió simplemente — ¿Sousuke aun no se despierta? —le preguntó a su esposo —Llegará tarde a la escuela.

—Se está bañando —le respondió colocando un tazón con fruta picada con un poco de granola y miel —. María llegará un poco más tarde así que estarás solo por una hora. ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que llegue? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, dobe —gruñó el azabache.

—Eso lo sé —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa —. En la tarde te internarás, ¿cierto? —Sasuke asintió.

—La cesárea será a las 7:00 pm —Naruto dejó escapar una sonrisilla boba; le hacía tanta ilusión la idea de tener a su hijo menor entre sus brazos, tomar su manita, ver su carita.

—Hoy solo iré a dejar a Sousuke a la escuela.

—Ya lo sé —vociferó el azabache molesto, mientras comía un trozo de fruta.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, lo cual fue interrumpido por las pisadas y posteriormente la voz de un pequeño de seis años que, si bien era la viva imagen de su "mami" a lo que físico se refería, había heredado el mismo carácter extrovertido y alegre de su padre.

— ¡Buenos días mami! —exclamó el pequeño azabache —Buenos días hermanito o hermanita —dijo acariciando el vientre de Sasuke.

—Sousuke, sabes que no debes correr ni gritar de esa manera cuando entres a una habitación —lo regañó Sasuke.

—Lo siento mami —se disculpó el niño, bajando la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Sou-chan —habló Naruto regalándole una hermosa sonrisa —. Anda come tu desayuno o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

—Si otousan —respondió el pequeño.

A pesar de que la familia Namikaze era bastante adinerada, preferían las cosas simples, era por eso que vivían en un apartamento y no en una casa y la escuela en la que Sousuke iba, aunque se trataba de un colegio privado no era la clase de escuela a la que se esperaría fuera el hijo de un empresario extranjero.

Una joven de 18 años entró a la cocina cuando el rubio lavaba los platos; se trataba de María, una estudiante universitaria que cuidaba de Sousuke por las tardes mientras sus padres trabajaban.

— ¡Mary! —chilló el niño antes de lanzarse a abrazar la pierna de la mujer.

—Hola pequeño diablillo —dijo la mujer cargando al niño que dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

—María, llegaste antes —sonrió el rubio —. ¿No tenías clases a está hora?

—Sí pero el maestro se reportó enfermo y solo teníamos una clase el día de hoy.

Naruto dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Estaba preocupado de dejar solo a Sasuke, pues el bebé podría decidir llegar antes de lo previsto.

—Bueno, ya nos vamos —dijo Naruto antes de besar los labios de su amado a modo de despedida —. María te encargo a Sasuke-teme ttebayo.

—No se preocupe Sr. Naruto, cuidaré bien del Sr. Sasuke.

—Regresaré en un par de horas. Si….

—Ya lárgate de una vez dobe —lo regañó el azabache. Si lo dejaba seguir despidiéndose, su hijo llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero antes despedirse e irse junto a su hijo. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

— ¿Quiere que le lleve lo de costumbre a su estudio? —preguntó María con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Tú también vas a empezar, María? —habló con hastio —No soy ningún inútil.

—Sé que no es ningún inútil, Sr. Sasuke —le aseguró la joven —, pero su avanzado estado de embarazo le impide hacer muchos esfuerzos o podría lastimar a su bebé, ¿Quiere que eso ocurra?

Los matrimonios entre hombres no eran muy comunes en un país como México, donde la cultura machista estaba presente en casi todos los aspectos de la sociedad; tal era el caso que de cada cien embarazos solo uno era un doncel.

**18 de septiembre de 1985 Hora: 14:00 hrs.**

Sasuke y Naruto se iban de camino al hospital General donde nacería su hijo menor. Mientras manejaba, Naruto se percató del extraño semblante que el azabache temía.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó preocupado, deteniéndose a causa de la luz roja.

—Madre llamó antes de que llegaras con Sousuke —le dijo sin mirarlo.

— ¿Todo esta bien? —preguntó preocupado, no era muy común que Mikoto llamara y si lo hacia era por que algo malo había sucedido.

—Sí, todos están bien —respondió.

— ¿Entonces?

—Preguntó si nos encontrábamos bien. Parecía muy preocupada.

—Seguramente no es nada ttebayo —dijo Naruto dando marcha nuevamente al vehículo.

Naruto se encontraba preocupado, por alguna razón aquella llamada de su suegra lo había dejado intranquilo. Al poco tiempo llegaron al hospital, Sasuke fue internado y posteriormente trasladado al quirófano donde le practicaron una cesárea.

Sasuke había dado a luz una hermosa niña con un mechoncito rubio y piel tan blanca como la suya. Tan pronto como había nacido la niña había sido trasladada a los cuneros y Sasuke a una habitación para que se recuperara.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede ttebayo? —le preguntó Naruto preocupado.

—Estaré bien dobe —le aseguró por décima vez —. Vete de una vez.

— ¿Estás seguro? —volvió a insistir —. Si quieres puedo llamar a María para que se quede con Sou-chan.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco; si no fuera por su reciente operación, se levantaría de la cama para ahorcar a su marido.

—Está bien, está bien, ya me voy ttebayo.

Naruto sabia que la razón por la que Sasuke quería que se fuera, era por que no deseaba que Sousuke se quedara solo –no es que no confiaran en María –; creía que de hacerlo, su hijo comenzaría a pensar que ya no lo querían.

—Vendremos mañana —le dijo antes de besar los labios de su esposo —. Te amo.

Extrañamente, Sasuke había sentido un vacío cuando Naruto dijo aquello, era como si algo malo pudiera pasar.

**19 de Septiembre de 1985 Hora: 6:00 hrs.**

Ese día el pequeño no iría a la escuela, pues su padre le había prometido llevarlo a conocer a su hermanita.

— ¡Despierta papi! —exclamó el niño saltando en la cama de su padre para que este despertara, ocasionándole un fuerte susto.

— ¡Sou-chan! —exclamó Naruto, tomando a su hijo y acostándolo en la cama para hacerle cosquillas.

—Ja ja ja, papi no ja ja ja —Naruto dejó de hacerle cosquillas pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios

—Te has despertado muy temprano ttebayo.

— ¡Ya quiero ver a mi hermanita! —Naruto acarició el cabello de su hijo a modo de caricia, miró el despertador que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

—Aun es muy temprano para ir a ver a tu hermanita y a mamá —le dijo dulcemente —. ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos fuera y damos un paseo antes de ir a verlos?

—Está bien —dijo no muy convencido. Él quería ir a ver a su mami, ¡ya!

Sasuke acababa de despertar; aquella extraña sensación aun continuaba haciendo mella en él, sabía que algo iba a suceder, algo grave.

_Continuará…_


	2. parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: NaruxSasu

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones: **En recuerdo del terremoto del 19 de septiembre de 1985.

**Advertencia**: Contiene yaoi, mpreg, drama, muerte de personaje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¿Por qué?**

**Parte II**

**19 de Septiembre de 1985 Hora: 6:10 hrs.**

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de México, un hombre joven de cabellera negra y pronunciadas ojeras salía en ese momento a las calles.

El hombre era Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Había tomado un vuelo de varias horas solo para darle una sorpresa a su hermanito y la familia de éste, además estaba ansioso por conocer a su nuevo sobrino o sobrina. Miró su reloj, las 6: 10 a.m., demasiado temprano, seguramente su cuñado estaría dormido a pierna suelta al igual que su sobrino mayor y estaba seguro que era muy temprano para ir a ver a su hermano al hospital.

—Debería ir a buscar un hotel —se dijo mentalmente pero inmediatamente borró esa idea, quería ver a su sobrino y cuñado, no importándole despertarlo. Llamó un taxi. Tardaría media o una hora en llegar al departamento donde su hermano vivía.

Sasuke acababa de despertar; aquella extraña sensación aun continuaba haciendo mella en él, sabía que algo iba a suceder, algo grave.

No había sido capaz de dormir en casi toda la noche; quizás era por el nerviosismo de la intervención o por el hecho de ser padre nuevamente.

El lazo que los unía ya había desaparecido y ya no eran una sola entidad y eso en cierta forma entristecía al azabache, pero por otro lado le aliviaba; ya no sentir aquellos malestares matutinos, los constantes acosos de Naruto quien no le dejaba ni un momento a solas, tratándolo como una figurilla de cristal que podría romperse hasta con la brisa mas suave.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la almohada. El colchón era algo duro, algo común en una cama de hospital que parecían haber sido hechos con el mismo molde.

—Sr. Namikaze, ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora? —lo regañó una enfermera con voz ronca —Debería descansar.

¿Descansar? No podía descansar, se sentía intranquilo, preocupado. ¿Acaso la preocupación con la que su madre le había llamado se había quedado con él? No, no era eso. Mikoto Uchiha sufría de esquizofrenia y en ocasiones su estado se agravaba tanto que le llamaba preocupada hasta el punto de la histeria… tal cómo en la última ocasión. ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? No lo sabía y eso le molestaba.

—Quiero ver a mi hija —le pidió a la anciana enfermera.

La mujer le sonrió. Aquel hombre parecía ser arrogante y frío, pero el tono que usó al hablar de su hija le hacia comprender que era una persona de un corazón bondadoso y un padre amoroso.

—Su niña está en los cuneros. La podrá ver en unas horas —le dijo con una sonrisa —. Ahora descanse un poco.

Sasuke resopló un poco. Estaba adolorido por la cesárea y lo único que quería, era tener a su nena en brazos y protegerla de algo que ni él mismo sabía que era.

**19 de Septiembre de 1985 Hora: 7:00 hrs.**

Faltaba mucho para que las horas de visita iniciaran. Tanto Naruto como su hijo estaban impacientes por ver a Sasuke y a la niña.

En esos momentos se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parquecito cercano a su hogar, ambos estaban comiendo un delicioso helado.

**19 de Septiembre de 1985 Hora: 7:19 hrs.**

La enfermera hablaba alegremente tratando de animar al joven azabache. Aquella mujer era la única que no lo miraba con repulsión o asco mal disfrazado como las otras enfermeras lo hacían; solo por ser un doncel y estar casado con alguien de su mismo sexo.

De repente, un extraño zumbido se escuchó, seguido inmediatamente por una ligera sacudida que rápidamente se fue volviendo fuerte.

Todo había sido tan rápido; muchos edificios habían colapsado, incluido el hospital en el que se encontraba Sasuke. En los primeros minutos después de la tragedia, el silencio sepulcral envolvía a la ciudad, como queriendo –inútilmente –, protegerla de lo inevitable.

Costosos habían sido los daños materiales e incalculables las vidas humanas que habían perecido, víctimas de la poderosa naturaleza.

Nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido, aun así la población mexicana demostró lo unida que estaba. De inmediato la población civil se organizó improvisando estaciones de auxilio. La gente que podía, donaba artículos y contribuía como le fue posible al esfuerzo de recuperación; esto incluyó mover piedras a mano, regalar linternas, cascos de protección, etcétera. Automóviles civiles se tornaron en vehículos de auxilio. Líneas de personas movían medicamentos para ser inspeccionados y posteriormente ser suministrados. Las primeras acciones organizadas fueron realizadas por los grupos scouts de las localidades afectadas, mismas que fueron sostenidas durante varios meses con la atención de damnificados. Cruces dibujadas con un color rojo sobre papel eran suficientes para identificar personal o locales de auxilio. Fue notoria la ausencia de una respuesta inmediata y coordinada de parte del gobierno de Miguel de la Madrid. El propio presidente demoró tres días en dirigirse a la nación y tomó otro tanto en comprender la magnitud de la desgracia.

Debido a la falta y la tardanza de acciones por parte del gobierno federal, la población civil tomó en sus manos las labores de rescate. Eso implicó la auto-organización de brigadas, reforzadas especialmente por estudiantes de las carreras de medicina, ingeniería y ciencias. La UNAM, a pesar de no haberse visto afectada directamente, cerró sus puertas una semana suspendiendo clases para que los universitarios que así lo desearan pudieran integrarse a las brigadas de rescate y ayuda. También fue notable el hecho de que la policía y el ejército tardaron en hacer presencia y su labor inicial se limitó a "resguardar" los edificios destruidos.

La tragedia había golpeado al pueblo de México; entre ellos a Naruto Uzumaki quien –al igual que miles de personas más –, habían perdido parte de su familia de un momento a otro. Sasuke y su bebé se encontraban sepultados bajo toneladas de escombro… seguramente ya habrían muerto.

Pero así como la tragedia dominaba; la esperanza –aunque pequeña–, lentamente comenzaba a surgir. Muchas personas habían sido salvadas, entre ellas, bebés atrapados entre toneladas de concreto y acero.

**24 años después.**

Un hombre joven de cabellos azabache se encontraba se de pie al lado de una joven mujer de larga cabellera y ojos azules en silla de ruedas; ambos frente a una lápida cuyo epitafio causaba un gran dolor en ambos jóvenes:

"Aquí yace Namikaze Sasuke, padre y esposo amoroso 1960-1985"

—Me hubiese gustado conocerlo —dijo la joven afligida. Su hermano la miró regalándole una sonrisa triste.

—No recuerdo mucho de "okaasan" pero padre dice que tú eres muy parecida a él en carácter —ella le sonrió agradecida. En esas fechas siempre se sentía deprimida y hasta cierto punto culpable pues ella estaba viva y su "madre" no.

—Sousuke, Sasuki —ambos miraron a la persona que se acercaba a ellos, un hombre rubio de ojos azules que a pesar de estar cerca de los 50 años seguía siendo una persona apuesta y la edad le había sentado —. Es hora de irnos.

Los dos hermanos asintieron. Sousuke tomó el mando de la silla de ruedas de su hermana y se retiró del lugar –ambos sabían que su padre quería unos minutos de privacidad –. Naruto estaba en silencio, arrodillado frente a la tumba del que había sido y siempre sería su único amor.

—Pronto estaremos juntos —dijo el rubio besando la lapida como si se tratara del azabache —. Te amo Sasuke y siempre lo haré.

OWARI.


End file.
